Between Love and Sunbae
by seluhaunz
Summary: Kyungsoo mengagumi sunbae yang satu tahun di atasnnya. Perasaannya sangat bahagia ketika dia bisa bertemu bahkan berbicara. Tapi gara gara Krystal semuanya berantakan. KaiSoo FF. Slight ChanBaek. Chapter 2 Up
1. Chapter 1

Title: Between Love and Sunbae

Author: Yuchanssi

Main Cast:

Kim Jong In

Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast:

Find By Your Self

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Little humor

Rated: T

Chapter: 1-?

Disclaimer: DKS dan KJI hanya milik tuhan YME. SME, dan diri mereka sendiri

Warning: Gender Switch(GS) for All Uke(s)!

Enjoy the story! ^0^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung"yeoja bertubuh mungil berpakaian seragam sekolah yang membalut rapih tubuhnya menghampiri temannya dengan nafas teregah engah, sedangkan yeoja yang disebut Kyung itu hanya melihatnya dengan tampang bingung sejuta bahasa.

"Kyung aku serius kau harus ikut bersama ku"dengan langkah cepat yeoja mungil itu menarik si 'Kyung' itu dan membuat nafasnya yang sudah teratur menjadi tidak teratur kembali karna berlari

"Baek, kita mau kemana?"Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi di tarik hanya pasrah dan berharap temannya ini berhenti lalu menjelaskan padanya apa dan mengapa sebabnya dia ditarik.

"Kyung! Kita hari ini ada ujian penyihir, kau lupa hah?!"Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun hanya melongo dengan mulut agak terbuka, oh bagaimana bisa dia melupakan kelas ujian penyihir hari ini?

_BRUKKK_

"Auchh"Namja berkulit tan itu meringis kecil sebelum akhirnya berdiri mulutnya siap memerahi orang yang menabraknya, tapi dia terhenti melihat yeoja di depannya yang ouh benar benar mungil dan juga cantik dengan bibir kissable-nya yang menawan, setidaknay begitulah kesan pertama Kai

"akhhh"Kyungsoo meringis kecil, kakinya terluka darah segar keluar dari lututnya dan dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo dan men-_death glare_ Kai, sedangkan Kai dengan cepat mendekati Kyungsoo dan mencoba mengendongnya

"Eh mianhae sunbae, kau tidak usah menolongku, aku baik baik saja, dan maaf telah menabrakmu, mianhamnida sunbae"bukannya malah menurut, Kai mengabaikan perkataan Kyungsoo dan segera mengendongnya ke UKS, dan sekarang Baekhyun lah yang membeku di tempatnya.

–_UKS_

"err sunbae aku benar benar tidak apa apa sungguh, ak-aku, it-itu, hfttt, itu cuma luka kecil sunbae"Kyungsoo menvoba mengatur nafasnya, pernakah kalian merasakan, rasanya di gendong, di obati oleh seorang sunbae yang selama ini dia sukai? Aku jamnin kalian pasti mati matian menahan rasa gembira.

"shtt! Diam lah, apa kau lihat darahnya dari tadi tidak berhenti mengalir, lagi pula jangan panggil aku sunbae, aku risih, panggil saja Kai atau Oppa, aku bahkan tak tau kalau kau Hobae ku, mukamu lebih mirip anak SMP"Kyungsoo yang mendengar kata kata Kai hanya mengangguk sekarang perasaannya bercampur antara senang, bahagia, kesal, dan panik

"Nama mu siapa? Apa kau punya penyakit_ hemophilia_? darahnya benar benar tidak berhenti mengalir"

"nama ku Kyungsoo sun–eh Oppa, aku tidak punya penyakit semacam itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu hemo_–_apa tadi itu?"kata kyungsoo memasang wajah innocent-nya kepada Kai, sedangkan Kai? Dari tadi iya berusaha menahan nafsunya untuk tidak mencubit yeoja yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah tau kan aku siapa? Haha Oh iya aku, akan memanggi teman ku yang seorang _healing_, jadi kau tunggu disini saja ya? Jangan pergi kemana pun, aku tidak akan lama, aku juga akan memberi tahu kepada guru mu kalau kau izin, kau kelas berapa?"

"kelas 10-A Oppa, terima kasih banyak sun_–_Oppa_._"Kai hanya mengangguk memberikan senyum tulusnya, dan baru pertama kalinya Kai memberikan senyum sangat tulusnya itu kepada orang lain setelah kejadian masa lalunya.

_ZRASSHH_

Kai menghilang begitu saja, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya sangat tidak heran, toh Kyungsoo sudah tahu sejak lama kalau keukatan Kai adalah _teleportation_.

–_5minutes later_

_ZRASHH_

"Kyungsoo" Kai melihat darah segar yang sedaritadi menetes dari tubuh yeoja mungil tersebut, tubuhnya lemas, dan bahkan sudah mau pingsan, oh tuhan bagaimana jika Kyungsoo kekurangan darah atau semacamnya?

"Lay Noona tolong obati diaaa" Kai memohon dengan sangat sangat amat memelas dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan terpaksa oleh sang Noona kesayangannya

_SLINGG_

"Beres Kai, sekarang kau tidak usah mengawatirkan kekasih mu, dan biarkan dia istirahat, aku akan mengambil obat penambah darah, darahnya cukup banyak yang keluar"Kai hanya menangguk lalu melihat kearah Noonanya

"Hey Noona, dia bukan kekasih ku"Kata Kai datar, Lay hanya mengangguk ngangguk lalu keluar UKS dengan tatapan wow-akhirnya-kai-peduli-juga-dengan-orang-lain.

Kai duduk di samping ranjang Kyungsoo, mengelap darah yang mengotori tangannya, mungkin tadi dia menyentuh lututnya ketika berdarah, wajahnya sangat damai ketika dia tidur, Kai yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lalu menceup dahi Kyungsoo pelan, Kai jatuh cinta? Hal yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk saat ini, tapi begitulah kenyataannya Kyungsoo berhasil merebut hatinya.

"Eunghh" Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, dilihatnya namja dia sampingnya oh begitu tampan ketika…Tertidur?

Dengan ragu kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari cengkramakn Kai, oh apa ini surga? Batin Kyungsoo

"umhh, Oh eh Kyung, kau sudah bangun?"

**KYUNGSOO POV**

"umhh, Oh eh Kyung, kau sudah bangun?"

_Oh shit…_

"Ne Sun–Oppa, emm. Ini jam berapa oppa? Apakah sudah waktunya makan siang?" kata ku kepadanya, oh apa aku terlihat bodoh di depannya sekarang? Apakah ini di surga? Bagaimana bisa aku berbicara dengan Kai sunbae yang selama ini aku sukai, aishhh aku harus apa sekarang..

"yup ini sudah waktunya makan siang Kyung, mau makan bersama?"

Seseorang…

Tolong…

Sadarkan…

Aku…

Kai sunbae…

Mengajak ku…

Makan siang…

Bersama?

"Kau terlalu lama berfikir Kyung, kajja, aku tau kau lapar, dans etelah makan kau harus makan obat penambah darah kyung, kau kehilangan banyak darah tadi, maaf telah menabrakmu, tapi kau juga harus hati hati, kita pakai teleportasi ku saja ya ke kantin, aku lelah berjalan" aku hanya mengangguk sebagai tandanya, dan Kai sunbae segera menarik tangan ku dan–memeluk ku?

_BLUSHH_

Aku mati matian menahan teriakan ku, dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang, oh yolah Kyungsoo kau perempuan yang kuat! Bertahanlah beberapa detik lagi

_ZRASSHH_

KYUNGSOO POV END.

"Kyung kita sudah sampai, muka mu kenapa? Apa kau sakit lagi?"Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunduk hanya menggeleng dan menatap Kai lalu kembali menunduk lagi, Kai hanya menghela nafas, lalu mencari tempat yang kosong di sekitar kantin

"Kyung!"yeoja yang tak kalah mungil dari Kyungsoo itu berjalan perlahan mengampiri Kyungsoo, ya itu BaekHyun dan kekasihnya Park Chanyeol.

"Kai!" Kali ini Chanyeol yang berteriak dan segera mengandeng Baekhyun lalu menghampiri KaiSoo yang masih berpegangan daritadi.

"Oh Hai Chanyeol dan em…"

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun" Kata Kyungsoo perlahan dan dibalas cengiran dari Kai lalu duduk di salah satu meja yang tak jauh dari mereka, begitu pula Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"Kyung kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Kai

"a-ah tak usah repot repot oppa, aku akan membelinya sendiri"kata kyungsoo yang masih setia dengan _blushing_-nya

"Tak apa Kyung, kaki mu juga belum sembuh sepenuhnya, kalau begitu aku akan membelikan mu sup saja,bagimana?"Kyungsoo lagi lagi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Kai tersenyum lalu pergi dengan teleportasinya, sedangkan Chanyeol yang menggoda Baekhyun malah mendapat pukulan di kepalanya dan sekarang mereka malah berebutan makanan, benar benar _Couple_ yang unik.

"Tadaa" sebuah sup hangat sudah berada di hadapan Kyungsoo sekarang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai yang memberikannya, Kai hanya terkekeh kecil dan Kyungsoo pun hanya tersenyum dan lagi lagi menahan Blushing-nya

"Oppa!" yeoja yang err Cantik menghampiri Kai dengan manja-nya lalu memeluk lengan Kai, Kai yang merasa risih hanya menepis tangan yeoja itu kasar lalu berdiri

"Krystal sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu, aku bukan Oppa mu atau bahkan kekasih mu, jadi berhenti mendekati ku"ucap Kai sinis, Krystal melirik tajam kearah Kyungsoo lalu pergi begitu saja.

"maafkan aku Kyung, ayo kita lanjutkan makannya, lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, apa kalian masih tetap ingin berebut makanan seperti itu? Kekanak kanakan sekali kalian, lihat bel sebentar lagi berbunyi bodoh, Chanyeol sebaiknya kau beli makan lagi saja, Baekhyun kan yeojachingumu, bersikap lah yang baik" cerama Kai panjang lebar dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tentunya, sedangkan Chanyeol? Dia hanya menghela nafas, mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya dia pergi membeli makan lain dan meninggalkan kekasihnya ber-_Blushing_ ria.

–AFTER THAT

"Baek, aku ke kamar mandi dulu ne, sepertinya perutku sakit"Baekhyun hanya menangguk, lalu Kyungsoo berlari dan member isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk kekelas duluan

SLINGGHH

"ahhh leganya, sepertinya bel sudah berbunyi, hhh aku harus cepat"

Cklek

Byurrr

"HAHAHAHA RASAKAN ITU PEREMPUAN MURAHAN, BERANINYA MEREBUT KEKASIH ORANG, HAHAHA"

"Kekasih siapa maksudmu–"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Between Love and Sunbae

Author: Yuchanssi

Main Cast:

Kim Jong In

Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast:

Find By Your Self

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Little humor

Rated: T

Chapter: 2-?

Disclaimer: DKS dan KJI hanya milik tuhan YME. SME, dan diri mereka sendiri

Warning: Gender Switch(GS) for All Uke(s)!

Enjoy the story! ^0^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1.**

_Cklek_

_Byurrr_

_"HAHAHAHA RASAKAN ITU PEREMPUAN MURAHAN, BERANINYA MEREBUT KEKASIH ORANG, HAHAHA"_

_"Kekasih siapa maksudmu–"_

**Chapter 2.**

"Kekasih siapa maksudmu–"

"Krystal sunbae?!" Gadis itu hanya berdecih lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang basah kuyup, dan Krystal membekukan pintu keluar kamar mandi, dan alhasil? Gadis bermata bulat ini terjebak di toilet.

"KRYSTAL SUNBAE KUMOHON KELUARKAN AKU KUMOHONNN, AKU BENAR BENAR TIDAK MEREBUT KAI SUNBAE DARIMU, AKU BERANI SUMPAH, KYRSTAL SUNBAE… HIKS… KUMOHON HIKS… BUKAKAN PINTUNYA… DISINI DINGIN HIKS…"Kyungsoo berteriak sekeras mungkin, menangis, lalu berteriak, menangis berteriak, hingga tenaganya habis, dan–

_Brukkk_

**KAI POV**

"Kai sunbae"aku melirik kearah yeoja disampingku, kalau tidak salah itu Baekhyun, temannya Kyungsoo kan? Ada apa dia menemui ku?

"Hai Baekhyun, kenapa? Mukamu panik sekali?" tanyaku hati hati, kurasa dia ingin menyampaikan sesusatu yang–

"Kyungsoo hilang"

–Buruk.

Oh gosh. Kyungsoo. Hilang. Apa. Tadi. Dia. Bilang. Kyungsoo. Hilang?

"Baekhyun, jangan bercanda, tidak mungkin Kyungsoo hilang, ini sudah larut, pasti dia sudah pulang"ucapku menenangkannya, walaupun sebenarnya aku juga khawatir, aku bingung mengapa aku bisa begitu peduli kepada orang lain yang baru aku kenal, tapi hatiku berkata untuk melindugi gadis ini, melingdungi seorang Do Kyungsoo, tapi sungguh ini aneh!

"tidak sunbae, tadi dia izin kekamar mandi, tapi hingga sekarang dia tidak menemuiku, dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran, aku sudah mencarinya di seluruh kamar mandi, walaupun ada satu kamar mandi di bawah tangga sekolah yang belum aku priksa, tapi aku yakin di tidak mungkin disana, lagi pula pintu kamar mandinya juga ada semacam es yang membeku, aku tidak mengerti mengapa"aku yang mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, dan mencerna tiap kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

_Tapi... Tunggu…_

_Es? Membeku?_

_Jangan jangan…_

"ATAGA BAEK! KYUNGSOO DALAM MASALAH! KAJJA KITA HARUS CEPAT KE TOILET BAWAH TANGGA ITU"Aku menarik tangan Baekhyun, dia sedikit kaget, beberapa siswa melihat kearah kami dengan tatapan aneh yang menurut ku tidak perlu untuk dibahas.

"Sunbae, kau kan punya teleportasi, kau saja yang kesana, aku akan menyusul, oke?" katanya, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau disini saja"Kataku sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan Baekhyun.

_ZRASHH_

Aku melihat tubuh seorang yeoja mungil di lantai dengan posisi meringkuk, tubuhnya sangat dingin, membeku, aku membulatkan mata ku, astaga itu kyungsoo!

"KYUNGSOO!"aku segera pergi dengan teleportasi ku, membawa Kyungsoo ala bridal style menuju ruang kesehatan Lay Noona.

_ZRASHH_

"LAY NOONA!"

**KAI POV END**

"LAY NOONA!"

Seorang yeoja berpakaian seperti dokter itupun segera menghampiri Kai dan Kyungsoo, Kai hanya memberi isyarat kepada Noonanya itu agar segera mengobati Kyungsoo dan Lay pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh tuhan Kai apa yang kau lakukan padanya"Tanya Lay cemas karna es yang berada di sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo susah sekali untuk mencair.

"Demi tuhan Noona aku tidak berbuat apapun, tadi Baekhyun oh maksud ku teman Kyungsoo memberitahu kalau gadis ini menghilang dan dia bilang pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup es dan aku… aku… agrh! Krystal sialan!"Kai mengacak rambutnya kesal sedangkan Lay masih berusaha mencairkan es di tubuh Kyungsoo yang tidak kunjung mencair.

_WUSHHHH_

"Lay Noo–, Oh Hai kai"Namja berambut pirang itu menghampiri Lay dan Kai yang sedang panik dengan tatapan bingung lalu melihat gadis di depan Lay dan hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Pasti Krystal, benarkan tebakanku?"Kata Sehun santai, Kai hanya mengangguk dan sedikit meremas seragamnnya.

"Kai aku rasa aku ada ide yang membuat Krystal jera"lagi lagi Sehun berkata dengan santai, tapi kali ini Kai menengok dan menaikan sebelah alisnya, Sehun mendudukan dirinya disamping Kai lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping Kai.

"Kau hanya perlu _melabrak_nya Kai, lalu kau ancam dan umbarkan kejelekannya"bisik Sehun.

"Oh aku setuju dengan kata _melabrak_ dan mengancam tapi tidak dengan mengumbar, tuan Oh." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, dan berdiri.

"Aku sudah memberi saran, tuan Kim"Sehun melihat Kai sekilas lalu menghampiri Noona-nya.

"Lay Noona! Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"Lay melihat Sehun lalu tersenyum sekilas.

"bisa tolong kau panggilkan Suho dan Kris untuk kesini?"Ucap Lay yang masih fokus dengan acara pengobatannya, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk.

_WUSHHHH_

Sehun pergi bersama anginnya dan Kai hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Noona aku pergi sebentar ya, tolong rawat Kyungsoo dengan baik!"Lay hanya menagguk lalu membiarkan Kai pergi.

_ZRASHHH_

Kai sampai di halaman rumah… Krystal?

_Ting… Tong…_

Yeoja berambut panjang sepinggang itu keluar dengan gaya sok imutnya dan melihat Kai dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kenapa, Krystal Jung? Kau Kaget?"Kai bersmirk dan memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Krystal.

"Oppa… ke-kenapa ke-kemari?"Kai mengangkat tangannya pelan lalu–

_PLAKKK_

"Yeoja murahan tak tahu diri! Kalau kau menyukaiku, kau tidak perlu melukai orang lain, NYONYA JUNG" Kai berjalan menjauhi pintu rumah Krsytal dan meninggalkan Krystal yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

_ZRASHHH_

Kai kembali keruangan Lay, Oh sungguh ramai ruangan ini, Kris yang mencoba memanggil naganya masuk keruangan dengan memperkecil naganya lalu menyuruh naga itu menyembur Kyungsoo tapi yang terjadi malah tempat tidur Kyungsoo yang terbakar dan Suho menyiram dengan airnya, dan Sehun yang mencoba menghembuskan anginnya kearah Kyungsoo tapi tempat tidurnya malah goyang dan bahkan hampir terbang.

"YAYAYA KALIAN INI APA APAAN!"Teriak Kai panik ketika Suho dan Kris menyatukan kekuatan Api dari naganya dan Air suho kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kami hanya mencoba Kai. Hanya mencoba." Ucap Suho dengan tampang datar.

"Sunbae, kau mencoba? Mencoba membunuhnya?"Kai terlihat 100x lebih seram dari biasanya, Suho,Kris dan Sehun menelan saliva mereka kasar.

"tenang Kai kami tidak akan membunuh kekasihmu, Hei apakah kau punya teman seorang 'Firese'(sebutan untuk murid berkekuatan Api)?"Lay mengelus punggung Kai pelan, dan akhirnya Kai lumayan tenang dan mengangguk.

"aku akan memanggilnya, tunggu sebentar ya Noona"

"aku juga akan memanggil Tao, sepertinya dia berguna untuk mengurangi waktu"Lay hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk keduannya dan keduanya pun menghilang dalam sekejap, tapi Kris masih tetap terlihat karna dia adalah Gravlic (sebutan untuk penyihir berkekuatan Gravitasi), berbeda dengan Kai.

_–Chanyeol's Apartement_

"CHANYEOLLLLLLL"Kai meneriaki kamar sahabatnya ini dengan tidak sabar dan akhirnya namja jangkung itu keluar dengan pakaian, tunggu… Chanyeol Topless?

"ada apa Kai?"kata Chanyeol polos.

"Oh ayolah Chanyeol tolong akuuuu, Kyungsoo membeku!"Kai memajang muka melasnya lalu Chanyeol hanya mengagguk dan berkata pada Kai untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Kai kau tahu aku tidak punya kekuatan seperti kau, jadi bagaimana?" Kai memutar bola matanya malas dan menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. (tjie tjieee #Plak. KS: woy Author gua lagi membeku malah elu tjie tjiein Kai sama Chanyeol, buruan tolongin gua woy;-; A:sabar Kyung sabar, yo back to story -3-)

"Kau mau apa?"Kai hanya memandang Chanyeol geram lalu memutar badannya kearah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol chagi, kan tadi kau bilang kau tidak punya kekuatan seperti aku bukan?"Kai menghela nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan pekartaannya.

"Jadi aku menggandeng mu chagi, agar kau bisa ikut bersamaku dengan teleportasi ku, mengerti?"Chanyeol hanya menagguk polos sedangkan Kai yang frustasi pun akhirnya menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

_ZRASHHHH_

"Lay Noonaaaaaaa"Kai datang dengan paniknya lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Chanyeo! Tolong Kyungsoo!"Chanyeol yang dipanggil Kai pun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

_ZHORRRSS_

Percobaan pertama. Gagal.

_ZHORRRSS_

Kedua. Gagal.

_ZHORRRSS_

Ketiga. Hanya sedikit meleleh tapi tidak menghasilkan apapun.

ZHORRRS

Keempat. Chanyeol Frustasi.

ZRORRSS

Keenam. Chanyeol lelah.

_ZHORRRSS_

Ketujuh. Chanyeol Emosi dan akhirnya Api ditangannya tidak keluar.

Kai terlihat sangat panik dan mencoba mendekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat dingin.

_TES_

Esnya… Mencair?

"ASTAGA KAI! ESNYA MENCAIR!"ucap Lay tiba tiba yang membuat Sehun, Suho, Kris, Tao, Chanyeol dan juga Kai kaget.

"OH TUHAN TERIMA KASIH!"Kai terus memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan selama itu pula es yang berada di tubuh Kyungsoo mencair perlahan lahan.

"eughhh" satu desahan halus keluar dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo, Kai tersenyum penuh arti dan segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"K-Kai sunbae?"

**TBC dengan tidak bagusnya.**

.

.

.

**-Bacotan Author**

**Kyaaaaa! Maaf baru ngesare FFnya sekarang eoh ^3^ aku lagi sibuk banget sekolah sama latihan hehe… sebenernya Chapter dua sudah selesai dari tanggal 11 April kemaren, Cuma gara gara modem kuotannya habis jadinya baru bisa share sekarang hehe. Nanti di Chapter 3 bakalan Author certain tentang kekuatan mereka dan sebutan untuk tiap tiap penyihir, nanti juga ada asal sekolah, dan cerita bagaimana Kyungsoo suka sama Kai, dan… recana jahat Kyrstal ke kyungso. Jangan bosen nugguin ya readers! ^_~ *Flying Kiss***

**Balesan Review:**

**SujuXOXO91 :iya ini kaya sekolah sihir gitu, hehe. Tentang sekolahnya dan asal usul Kyungsoo dan Kai akan ada di Chapter selanjutnya, keep reading ya;;)**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi: Iya sekolah sihir hehe, makasih masukannya~ ;D keep reading sayang~~**

**Alanza kim: Uwah gomawo~~ iya ini sekolah khusus sihir hehe;;) Kyungsoo sama kaya elemenya di Mama,Tanah~ Keep reading sayang (;**

**Michanssi: eak dah baca ff gua, wkwk, thanks for comment chagi~ keep reading yeah{}**

**Fieee: Ini udah lanjut~ Keep reading yaw;;)**


End file.
